


Piece of Cake

by AmazingHan



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, cakes, happiness, surprise, who doesn't like cake, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingHan/pseuds/AmazingHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv is having the worst birthday and Ravi decides to spice (or more precisely, sweeten) things up a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on this site. The sign-up was a long process and I didn't regret it at all. I freaking love this ship and I hope it will become canon soon because they have the absolute best chemistry. Well, enjoy. :)

Liv stormed inside the morgue, the clicking of her boots startling Ravi.

“Did somebody die?” he asked, then realized his hands were deep inside a dead person’s guts. “Oops.”

Liv put on her lab coat, walking beside her boss. She held a deep frown, concerning Ravi even more. She’s never been this angry before, but hey, it’s what the brains of a middle-aged psycho does to you. She knew she shouldn’t have eaten his brains.

“Alright, Ms. Grumpy-pants,” Ravi pulled out his bloodied and gloved hands and turned to Liv. “What’s bothering you? Your grunts are a bit distracting, to be honest.”

“Nothing,” Liv ignored the nickname. “This brain, it’s just… it’s making me feel so angry all the time.”

“And what’s the cause of anger aside from brains?”

“It’s my birthday,” she confessed quickly. It was just her luck that the psycho was very straight-forward. She can’t wait to eat another one. “Peyton didn’t even greet me. And hey, wouldn’t it bother Evan to just, you know, text me a greeting?”

“Liv – “

“I mean, I’m not technically alive, but they don’t know that, do they?” she continued on, her hands landing on her hips. “Just because I’m dead doesn’t mean I can’t have birthdays.”

“Liv,” Ravi stressed, making her head turn to him. “It’s your birthday?”

Liv sighed dramatically. “Not you too!”

Ravi sighed as well, only a lot more forcefully. “Look. Don’t get too bothered about it. I already took this lady’s brains and put it in the counter. Maybe you’d like a taste.”

She looked at him skeptically. “Is she good?”

“Mathilda Peterson, twenty-seven, she died of drink poisoning in a bar,” Ravi motioned to the file lying beside the corpse. “It sounds good enough, don’t you think?”

“I could tell she’d taste good already,” Liv said, looking at her file. She nodded thankfully at Ravi before walking towards the ‘kitchen.’ She prepared her spicy brain sandwich quickly, already hungry for a bite.

Goodbye, psycho brains; hello, Mathilda.

Liv took a bite, closing her eyes. It tasted so good.

“Better?” Ravi called.

She nodded, taking another bite. “Much.”

The morning continued quite pleasantly. There weren’t much serious or weird cases. Although seeing visions of Mathilda’s nights with the men in the bar didn’t seem quite appropriate. Liv could practically feel the hormones running in her undead veins.

“Liv,” Ravi called, washing his hands in the sink.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind me leaving for a bit?” he said, taking off his lab coat. “I have some emergency to attend to.”

“Not at all,” Liv said, the carefree Mathilda consuming her. “How long would you be gone?”

“Oh, not long,” he said. He stopped at the top of the steps, looking at her in concern. “The brains doing you good?”

She looked up at him, smiling. “Yeah. I’ve never felt better.”

Ravi gave her one last smile before disappearing. Liv couldn’t help but feel her dead heart flutter. She ignored them, saying to herself that it was all Mathilda’s fault.

+

It was 6PM and Ravi still hadn’t returned. Liv was growing confused and upset. It’s been a good four hours, and he still didn’t even bother leaving a text message. She took it upon herself to put the corpses away and clean the place.

After washing her hands and wrapping up the brain leftovers, she closed the place. She tried calling Ravi on her phone multiple times, but he wouldn’t pick up. Now, that’s curious.

Liv walked towards her apartment, since she knew it’d help calm her nerves. First, nobody remembers her birthday. Next, Ravi won’t pick up his phone. Hopefully she could take a night off to relieve the stress. Liv reached her place, took out her keys and turned the knob.

Liv stepped inside and turned on the lights.

“Happy birthday!”

She was taken by surprise, as she stumbled back. Everyone was there, and there were even streamers around the house. There were colorful balloons and such. Ravi was standing in the middle, holding out what looks like a cake.

Liv grinned widely. “Wow, guys,” she said. “I didn’t expect this at all.”

Liv’s mom walked over to her, pecking her on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Liv.”

“You guys didn’t have to do this, you know.”

Ravi suddenly appeared, holding out the cake. The overall frosting color was green, and in blue writings was; Happy Birthday, Liv! A pink brain was drawn beside her name. The writings were very messy, and there were even a few cracks around the outer frosting.

“It was Ravi’s idea,” her mom said, smiling. “You have such a nice boss, you know.”

“I know,” both Liv and Ravi said. Liv looked at him, smacking him on the arm playfully.

“So, you knew all along,” she accused. “And you acted like you didn’t.”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I knew, would it?” he teased. “Baked this myself.” He outstretched his arms, handing Liv the cake carefully. “Careful, now. We wouldn’t want it to fall.”

Before Liv could thank him, Peyton took her in a bone-crushing hug.

“Careful with the cake,” Liv warned, smiling. Peyton smiled back.

“Happy birthday, Liv,” she greeted. “You didn’t think I forgot, did you?”

Liv only shrugged. The music inside the apartment was drowning out everyone’s voices. She decided to go outside to the balcony. People kept greeting her and saying their wishes. She thanked them back enthusiastically, hoping they’d just proceed with their own lives.

All Liv wanted to do at that moment was thank Ravi.

Luckily, she reached the balcony, sighing heavily as if she’d just escaped all her nightmares.

“Is Ms. Peterson not a party girl?”

Liv turned around, startled, almost dropping the cake. “Ravi, why aren’t you inside?”

“I could ask the same to you,” he replied. He leaned in on the railings, his elbows supporting him.

“I wanted to thank you,” Liv walked beside him. “For the cake, for the party. I really appreciate the humor on this cake, most of all.” She joked, referring to the poorly-drawn brain.

“You don’t have to,” he waved his hand as if it was nothing. He paused, then said, “Actually, you do. Let me just say for the record, that cakes are really hard to bake. And the green frosting was hard to find. Basically, the whole baking process was not a piece of cake.”

Liv chuckled at his stupid pun. “Couldn’t you just have bought a cake and save all the trouble, though?”

Ravi shrugged. “At least it’s made from the heart,” he put his right hand over his chest. Liv shook her head, smiling.

“Yeah, it is,” she said. There was a slight comfortable pause. Liv’s heart was doing somersaults, and this time she knew it was her own brains doing all the work. “Do you want a piece of cake?”

“After all that trouble,” Ravi said. “I would gladly have some. Let’s go cut it.” He walked past her to go, but Liv took his wrist. He turned around confusedly. Liv walked closer and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you,” she said softly, butterflies swimming on her stomach. “You’re the best.”

Ravi stopped on his tracks, reddening wildly. It took him a moment to find his words. “N – No problem,” he shrugged. He smiled softly, staring at her with such sincerity that she knew she’d melt. “Happy birthday, Liv.”

They stood there for God knows how long, staring at each other and at loss for words. Needless to say, it was the best birthday Liv has ever had.


End file.
